Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Carol
by titoemilio2000
Summary: The actucl name is Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Christmas Power Carol with Scrooge,Marley,Coop,Kat,Spongebob,and Blossom!


Jimmy** Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Christmas Power Carol with Scrooge,Marley,Coop,Kat,Spongebob,and Blossom** It was Christmas in Ooo and Timmy,Jimmy,Finn,Fionna,Duck,Howie,Johnny,Dukey,Susan,Mary,Phineas,Dipper,Mabel, Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,Sparky,Cake,Jake,Octo,Sloth,Ferb,Perry,and other charaters were in Finn's house and Timmy said,"We should go to Scrooge's shop!"and the other toons said yes. Then Timmy said,"Let's go!" and,"We should take Sherk,Kid vs. Kat,Spongebob,and Powerpuff Girls with us!" and they were off! Then they all arrived in Scrooge's shop and he said,"Who are you,stargers?!" and,"Bah,humbug!". Then he said,"We should play the opening credits!" **Cut to Opening Credits **

Scrooge's shop is set with a stool and a microphone. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines down on the stool and Timmy Turner's hand comes into view setting a radio onto it. He then presses a button on the radio, and the beginning of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_Timmy is an average kid; that no one understands…_

Suddenly, the radio explodes as a beam of energy hits it and a robotic hand carrying a larger radio sets it down onto the stool. It then presses a button and the beginning of the Jimmy Neutron theme song plays.

_From here to the stars;go buy candy bars; rides a kid with a neck for adventure…_

The radio then turns into a frog which croaks and hops off of the stool. Now a different radio appears on it and the last verse of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly odd…_

Then two swords hit the radio and it blows up,then a new radio plays the whole Adventure Time theme song. _Adventure Time,com'on grab your friends,we will go to very distant lands,with Jake the dog,Cake the cat,Finn the human,and Fionna the human,the fun will never end,it's Adventure Time!_ Then a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Almost Naked Animals theme song. _Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals! Sing it!_

_Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals! _Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Spongebob theme song. _Captain: Are you ready kids?_

_Kids: Aye-aye Captain._

_Captain: I can't hear you..._

_Kids: Aye-Aye Captain!_

_Captain: Oh!_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!_

_Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: If nautical nonsense be something you wish_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Gravity Falls theme song. Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Johnny Test theme song. _(J-J-J-Johnny Test...)_  
_(J-J-J-Johnny Test...)_

_Got a head of firey hair, and a turbo-charged backpack! (Johnny Test)_  
_His genius sisters use him like a lab rat. (Johnny Test)_  
_A neat, freaked dad at home, a super-busy mom. (Johnny Test)_  
_The boy's best friend is a talking dog. (A talking dog? That's right) _Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Phineas and Ferb theme song. _There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation  
Then school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it_

_Like maybe...  
__Building a rocket__  
Or__fighting a mummy__  
Or__climbing up the Eiffel Tower_

_Discovering something that doesn't exist__  
__**Phineas**__:__Hey!_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Johnny Test theme song. _Three extreme teens and an air-breathing shark. (Whoa)_  
_Mega-action, game controller, skating in the park. (Whoa)_  
_Pero-booster Bling-Bling, what do we make of this? (What do we make of this?)_

_Johnny Test! (This is the life of..) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...)_  
_This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!_

_(What do we make of this?)_  
_Johnny Test! (This is the life of...) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...)_  
_This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Phineas and Ferb theme song. _or giving a monkey a shower__  
__Surfing tidal waves__  
__Creating nanobots__  
Or__locating Frankenstein's brain__  
__**Phineas**__:__It's over here!_

_Finding a dodo bird__  
__Painting a continent__  
Or__driving our sister insane__  
__**Candace**__: Phineas__!_

_As you can see,  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall  
__**Phineas**__Come on Perry!__  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!_

_**Candace**__:__Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! _Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Spongebob theme song.

_SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!_

_Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: Ready?_

_EveryBody: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: SpongeBob... SquarePants! Haha._

Then a new radio appears and plays the Kid vs. Kat theme song. _Kid vs. Kat!_ (Kid vs. Kat music plays) Then Scrooge slices the radio in half and dances Gangnam Style. Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Powerpuff Girls theme song. _Sugar, spice, and everything nice__  
__These were the ingredients chosen__  
__To create the perfect little girls__  
__But Professor Utonium accidentally__  
__Added an extra ingredients to the concoction-__  
__Chemical X__  
__Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born__  
__Using their ultra-super powers__  
__Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup__  
__Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime__  
__And the forces of evil! _ Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Almost Naked Animals theme song._Look at this almost naked bliss, at the Banana Cabana your pants won't be missed._

_Come and meet Howie and his misfit crew, they've always got a room for you!_

_Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals!_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and continues to play the Jimmy Neutron theme song. _With a super-powered mind; a mechanical_ _canine… _

This radio then gets turned into a small pig that oinks after Goddard barks twice. We then cut to backstage where Timmy Turner emerges from behind a curtain holding a glowing wand. Jimmy Neutron then emerges through a stage door holding a laser-firing device. Finn and Fionna then come through a invisble door and have their swords. Then Howie has Duck in his hands. Johnny Test then comes through with a blaster. Then Phineas comes and has a blowtroch. Dipper then comes and has the book with 6 fingers on it. Then Coop comes and has one of Kat's inventions. Spongebob then comes and has a T.V remote. Then Blossom comes and has her powers. Then Scrooge comes and has a cane. Just as Timmy fires his wand at an unseen backdrop, Jimmy follows suit with his laser and Finn and Fionna fire their swords and Howie uses Duck and blasts the unseen backdrop and Johnny blasts the backdrop and Coop fires Kat's invention and Spongebob fires his T.V remote and Scrooge fires his cane and Blossom uses her powers to blasts the unseen backdrop along with Phineas and Dipper,then all bolts of energy collide on the backdrop which now reads "**Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Christmas Power Carol with Scrooge,Marley,Coop,Kat,Spongebob,and Blossom**" Timmy,Jimmy,Finn,Fionna,Duck,Howie,Johnny,Dukey,Susan,Mary,Phineas,Dipper,Mabel,Coop,Spongebob,Blossom,Wendy,and Scrooge then face each other scowling before the backdrop falls on top of them revealing Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,Sparky,Cake,Jake,Octo,Sloth,Ferb,Perry,Kat, Fiona,Bubbles,Buttercup,Patrick,Gary,and Waddles riding Goddard who turns his head to the camera before flying off.


End file.
